Hunter Rules
'Getting Started' Much of these rules are adapted and adjusted from another oWoD chronicle as detailed on the following site: http://members.shaw.ca/chaos42/Hunter.htm. Note that not everything is identical so please use this page as a resource for our game. 'Character Creation' For this chronicle I prefer to start with brand new PCs that have never before been played and have no experience with the supernatural at all. This means: #They have never been in direct, knowing contact with the supernatural. (ie, they've never seen a vampire "vamp out", or be subjected to delerium, fog, etc) #The have never been the target of a supernatural power. (ie, Presence, Lore of Longing, Etc) #They have no supernatural powers. (Obviously) Such PCs that have been around and may know supernaturals, but have not broken the above criteria, may be required to purchase the Exposure background with experience. They will also need to give me some sort of character background so we know the deal with the PC, and who the PC has been encountering. At some point later in the chronicle I may allow already-imbued hunters with a little more experience to join, but until that point, go with what is written here: newbs only. Here are the basic creation rules for a new Hunter PC. Hermits and Waywards (which you probably have no idea what they are!) will be treated as rare character types. If you truly wish to play a Wayward or Hermit, you must have the Creed Book, be able to explain exactly what a Wayward or Hermit is, and be able to come up with a concept that will not make you a disruptive influence or a combat machine, such as God45. An extensive background is required. Both of these creeds will be watched carefully, and any misuse will result in removal from the venue as a character. The following are freebie point costs for character creation: Some criteria: #No characters under the age of 18 will be imbued. #Military and combat concepts are frowned upon. Hunter is a game about normal people, and I'd like to see normal concepts such as a soccer mom, a deli clerk, or something like that. Please don't fill the venue with SWAT officers and ex-Navy SEALS. #Appearance of 4 and 5 isn't banned, but this isn't a normal occurance either. I would prefer that most PCs stick with the 2-3 range. #Though such a thing is not outright banned, characters min/maxed towards one thing, be it combat, singing, dancing, or whatnot, will be asked to flesh their character out a little more. Realize that to be a good dancer, you don't need to have 9 dice at diff 3. 3 successes on any roll is a complete success. A musician that is able to consistantly run 3 success performances is destined for a record label. 4 or 5 are people like Elvis, or the Beatles, that could become Cult Icons because they are exceptional in their fields. #In the interest of promoting the "everyman" approach to the chronicle, I ask that players not start the game with more than 1 or 2 dots at most in any combat-related Ability (Brawl, Firearms, Melee or the like). Remember, we want normal folks, not action heroes! #Willpower starts at 3 at creation, and is capped at 5 with Freebie spending. ---- 'Starting Virtues/Edges' Post imbuing, characters have 3 Virtue points, and must spend these points on Edges, either three level 1 Edges or a level 1 and a level 2 Edge. 'Restricted Backgrounds' And now for the restricted lists. Restricted backgrounds, merits, and flaws require a background to purchase (meaning, you have to give me a detailed backstory that explains why you have it, and I have to approve it). Backgrounds with a number after them denote the highest you can purchase without a background reason, meaning up to that number doesn't require special ST approval. *Resources 3 *Patron 3 (5 for Hermits. Hermits get Patron 3 for free) *Exposure 3 *Allies 2 *Contacts 3 *Fame 2 *Influence 2 *Database 2 *Archives 3 *Everyman 2 *Arsenal 1 (Background always required, and ST approval is mandatory to raise it beyond 1 dot) *Stronghold 2 *Grace Under Pressure 2 *Steel Nerves 2 *Continued Exposure (Not at character creation but can be purchased later) *Alternate ID (Background always required) *Roots 3 *Iron Willed 1 *Fraternity (Background always required) *Soulmate 3 (Minimal Background required, i.e. name, age, basic physical description and personality notes...give me something to work with!) *Bystanders (Background always required) *Destiny 2 'Restricted Merits/Flaws' (As a note, all merits and flaws not from the Hunter Players Guide are considered restricted): '' '''Bystander Merits/Flaws': *Haunted *Hunted *Nemesis Other Merits/Flaws: *Best Friend *Laid Back Friends *Supportive Family *Lucky *Good Right/Left Hook *Religious Devotion *Natural Aptitude (Banned) *Fast Learner (Banned) *Wealthy Partner *Mistaken Identity *Needy Friends *No Internet Access (Banned) *No Phone (Banned) *Shadowy Past *Abusive Partner *Dogged by Fringe Media *Monstrous Connections *Criminal Entanglements *Amnesia *Political Extremist *Criminal Record *Probation *Wanted by Law Enforcement *Illegal Immigrant 'Experience' All Experience requests, as well as Equipment Requests (except for mundane normal things like a CD player or something) need to have a reason when you make your request. XP and EQ Requests are sent to Quistar@aol.com. I won't promise do requests while running a game, but you can always PM me during general chat to explain why you might want to request something before you even send an e-mail. 'Conviction' You cannot buy up your starting Conviction score. This will remain as per your creed, and Conviction will be awarded and lost as per creed guidelines..in other words, how you roleplay your creed. Since it is very difficult to reach 10 in Conviction, doing so will allow you to trade in the Conviction for a dot in a Virtue as per normal Core Rules. Though this seems like it may give an unfair edge to some people, it really won't, though it will give more incentive to play your creed, and to play often in scenes. So those of you who are more active in the game will get a little bit of a boost. 'Gaining New Edges' All edges beyond the first three given at imbuing must be bought with experience, and you must have the proper amount of unassigned points in the virtue to which said edge is connected. "Unassigned" Virtue points are those not yet used to get new edges. When you get a new Virtue point, you can either use it to buy a new edge or save it for a higher level edge later. Costs are listed below. Level 1: 1 unassigned Virtue point Level 2: 2 unassigned Virtue points Level 3: 3 unassigned Virtue points Level 4: 4 unassigned Virtue points Level 5: Cannot be bought with xp. 'New Virtues' Virtues up to 6 are bought with Experience. To receive a virtue at 7, 8, 9, or 10 you must accumulate 10 Conviction and cash it in for the next virtue point. This is because reaching 7 is the beginning of the path to extremism. Also, to move to Virtue 7, you must explain your character's goal in the hunt for the Creed that he or she has chosen. 'Gaining Conviction' General Ways to Gain Conviction: #Successfully Gambling Conviction on an Edge. #Acting according to the guidelines of your Creed. General Ways to Lose Conviction: #Activating Second Sight (Even Reflexively) #Edges that require Conviction to be spent. #Failing a Gamble of Conviction. (Gambled points Lost) #Botching a Gamble of Conviction. (All Conviction Lost) I'm not going to explain how to gamble Conviction, since anyone with a Hunter book should know exactly how it works. However, to prevent people from just gambling all day long and trying to milk Conviction, here are the basic guidelines. #Conviction may be Gambled only once per scene. #Conviction can't be Gambled just because OOCly you want more dice. There needs to be an IC reason that your character feels that he/she has to put his/her all into a single action of effort. If you gain or lose a point of Conviction at a time there is no ST present, send the information, explaining how it was lost or gained, and in the case of a gamble, why your character felt he/she had to go the extra yard, to Quistar@aol.com. 'Creed Guidelines for Gaining/Losing Conviction' Avengers: #Gain a point of Conviction when leading Hunters of other creeds in the successful destruction of a monster. #Gain a point of Conviction if your Avenger defeats a physically superior monster in personal hand to hand combat. #Gain a point of Conviction if your Avenger outwits a monster in some way that leads directly to its destruction. #Gain a point of Conviction if your Avenger withstands an overwhelming attack by a monster and emerges unscathed. #Lose a point of Conviction if your Avenger flees an attacking monster. #Lose a point of Conviction if your Avenger's foe withstands his overwhelming attack and emerges unscathed. Defenders: #Gain a point of Conviction when leading Hunters of other Creeds in the successful defense of a Charge. #Gain a point of Conviction if your Defender prevents a physically superior monster from reaching an intended target or accomplishing an intended goal. #Gain a point of Conviction if your Defender outwits a monster in a way the immediately denies it the opportunity to harm a specific person or thing. #Gain a point of Conviction if your Defender withdraws from a pointless or losing fight, without compromising his own charges. Such a retreat doesn't mean he wets himself and runs away. A withdrawal means an orderly extraction, usually a costly one for foes, in which people or items are still preserved. #Gain a point of Conviction if your Defender successfully manages to keep his normal life seperate from his imbued life. #Lose a point of Conviction if your Defender makes a stand but fails to stop a foe from passing, evading, or getting the better of him. #Lose a point of Conviction if your Defender fails to preserve a designated subject from harm or loss. More than one (or all) can be lost if that subject is your character's personal charge. #Lose a point of Conviction if you Defender gives too much of himself to protect a relatively undeserving subject, or if he strays from his self-assigned duties. Remember that your champion is not a Martyr or Avenger. If he becomes pointlessly hurt or dies pointlessly to save something inessential to his personal charges or to the greater war, no one remains to preserve what was truly valuable in his life. Likewise, he might abandon his post in pursuit of an unrelated goal, such as venting his rage on a fleeing opponent, and put his valuables in jeopardy as the result. Judges: #Gain a point of Conviction when a plan of action involving the supernatural (that is chosen or created solely by your character) is a resounding success. #Gain a point of Conviction when your character gathers information on the supernatural and uses it to accomplish an intended goal, rather than to act harshly without intelligence. #Gain a point of Conviction when your character's loftly ideals of right and wrong are affirmed, perhaps when adhered to by others with rewarding results or when dissenters suffer failure or harm. #Gain a point of Conviction when personal choice or preference is set aside to perform an action necessary to the cause, despite distaste for the deed. #Lose a point of Conviction when a plan or course of action chosen by your character results in the harm of allies or defenseless people. #Lose a point of Conviction when your character fails to fulfill a greater good or does not adhere to his own definition of morals, ethics, or "right." #Lose a point of Conviction when your character acts rashly, without intelligence, or ponders options or courses too long to the point of being ineffectual. Visionaries: #Gain a point of Conviction if your Visionary persuades another Hunter to act in a way that significantly furthers your character's big idea. #Gain a point of Conviction if an encounter with a monster leads to revelatory information about the adversaries and your character's understanding of them, according to his view for the world and the future. #Gain a point of Conviction if your character comes up with an innovative and unusual solution to an encounter with a monster that reinforces his overall plan. #Gain a point of Conviction if your character successfully directs a team of hunters against the opposition in a manner that supports his overriding goal on the hunt. #Lose a point of Conviction if your character's primary plan for the hunt is proved erroneous or otherwise falters. #Lose a point of Conviction if your character fails to take a crucial step toward realizing his dream for reality. Martyrs: #Gain a point of Conviction if your Martyr suffers grievous injury while preventing a monster from accomplishing something that conflicts directly with your character's cause. #Gain a point of Conviction if your Martyr inspires another (Imbued or not) to champion her personal cause as a priority. #Gain a point of Conviction if your Martyr narrowly survies an encounter against truly overwhelming odds. #Gain a point of Conviction if your Martyr reaches a major milestone in his personal cause, such as defeating the vampire who killed his wife. #Lose a point of Conviction if your Martyr suffers grievous injury and fails to prevent a monster from accomplishing something detrimental to your character's cause. #Lose a point of Conviction if another person turns away from your Martyr's cause. Innocents: #Gain a point of Conviction if your Innocent convinces a violent hunter to attempt understanding of the other side. #Gain a point of Conviction if your Innocent convinces a supernatural creature to change its ways (for the time being, anyway) or helps a ghost or other creature voluntarily pass on from the mortal world. #Gain a point of Conviction if your Innocent helps establish a lasting cooperative effort between imbued. #Gain a point of Conviction if your Innocent uncovers proof of humanity and morality in a seemingly vile monster. Your character must previously have believed this creature to be beyond the pale. #Gain a point of Conviction if your Innocent successfully assists a normal community by restoring its confidence and sense of safety. #Lose a point of Conviction if your Innocent suffers grevious harm or betrayal at the hands of a creature she trusted. #Lose a point of Conviction if your Innocent fails to stop her fellow imbued from killing a creature she shows to be moral. Redeemers: #Gain a point of Conviction if your Redeemer is able to convince a monster to act sympathetically towards humans. #Gain a point of Conviction if your Redeemer persuades other Hunters to change their plans and leave a harmless monster unmolested. #Gain a point of Conviction if your Redeemer trusts an unfriendly monster with her life and is not betrayed. #Gain a point of Conviction if your Redeemer is clearly able to save someone from imminent death. #Lose a point of Conviction if your Redeemer participates in an attack on a monster that he believes is not malevolent. #Lose a point of Conviction if your Redeemer fails to prevent someone's death from injuries that she could have treated. #Lose a point of Conviction if a creature your character spares or shepherds towards compassion proceeds to inflict harm on anyone. 'Derangements' Derangements are common in the Hunter game. Hunters are after all, human, and though imbued the human mind still seeks to defend itself against trauma. This defense manifests as temporary and permanent derangements. Whenever a hunter is subjected to something supernaturally frightening, grotesque, or just plain vulgar to the point it could not rationally be explained with ease, a hunter makes a Willpower roll at difficulty 6. Failing this roll means the character will take on a temporary derangement as they come to terms with what happened. Temporary derangements usually last from two weeks to a month or so, and in the end of that time can be permanently overcome with a point of Temporary Willpower. Note that Conviction Defense can protect the hunter from the effects of 'mere exposure' to the supernatural, i.e. Delirium and such, but may not shield them from gaining a derangement from a horrific scene like an abattoir or torture. Permanent Derangements are the result of certain edges, a very severe emotional trauma (like watching your kids get ripped apart by a monster), or gaining 7, 8, 9, and 10 in a Virtue. Though permanent derangements can be overcome (except for the ones based on high Virtue scores), it takes quite a bit of time and energy to do so. Rules on fighting derangements, and addictions, are found in the Creed Book: Redeemer. As another note, having the Background: Steel Nerves allows you to roll that background rating at difficulty 8 when at risk of suffering a derangement. If it is passed, no Willpower roll is required, you avoid the derangement. If failed, you make your standard Willpower roll. If botched, you may lose a point in Steel Nerves as things start to get to you. Allowed Derangements: *Obsessive-Compulsive *Multiple Personalities *Schizophrenia *Paranoia *Megalomania *Hysteria *Manic Depression *Fugue *Archangel Complex *Compulsive Agressive *Dissociation *Antisocial Personality Disorder *Borderline Personality Disorder *Selective Amnesia *Charmed Life Complex *Fantasy World *Sadism *Self Mutilation *Addiction *Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder *Insomnia *Munchausen by Proxy *Agoraphobia *Claustrophobia *Nyctophobia *Spectraphobia *Triskaidekaphobia *Xenophobia *Puppeteerism *Tunnel Vision *Volatility *Denial *Indecision 'House and Crossover Rules' Rules listed here are subject to change until everything is discussed with other STs. Please check in with this list before you quote something you read on it. Thanks. DAMAGE TYPES: #Hunters do not take Aggravated Damage. Any damage from a supernatural PC that would normally be Aggravated deals Lethal damage instead. There are a few Edges that in crossover will deal Aggravated damage. This is any Edge that is level 4 or 5 and deals lethal, and any Edge that specifically deals fire damage. All other Edges deal in bashing or lethal, dependent on the Edge's text. GENERAL: #Supernatural Creatures have no immunities to Edges, except the rule about extremely powerful monsters, which very rarely would a player character be in this category. This means Antideluvian vampires and the like. #A break from canon, Hunters CAN be removed from consensual reality, i.e. to the Umbra, Dreaming, Shadowlands, dimensional pockets, time pockets. This change is to accommodate the likelihood of hunters regularly adventuring with supernaturals at some point (as Jeff Johnson does). #Hunters cannot impregnate or be impregnated by any kind of monster without ST approval. #When a hunter is already affected by something that is blocked by Conviction Defense (Such as Sovereign, Dominate, Mind magics, etc), bringing up Conviction Defense negates the pre-existing power. However, when the scene ends and Conviction Defense drops, if the powers duration has not yet ended, the hunter will once more be effected by that effect. #To clarify a common mistake: The Second Sight always active in Waywards does not provide Conviction Defense. They may see the truth, but they still must spend conviction to defend themselves again it. #Hunter Edges cannot normally be detected. Only Demons may reflexively roll their Awareness for them. #Edges cannot be countered by Magical means. # The "Wrong" sense from Second Sight is applicable to all supernatural beings; this includes Kinain, Kinfolk, Gypsies, Mortals with Numina, Mediums, and the like. Only "Vanilla" mortals are not "Wrong". True Faith and the Via Paths of the Inquisition however do not make a human "Wrong." #The edge Balance cuts off all non-innate supernatural powers for the duration. This is how the Edge is supposed to work by canon. #Hunters can detect supernaturals in their presence with a Perception + Awareness roll, difficulty 6. The amount of successes dictates how well they feel out the unclean. One or two success will simply tell the Hunter that there is something wrong in the area. Three will tell the general location and direction, Four will tell exactly where the creature is, Five or more will give the hunter an idea of what it is, if the hunter ICly knows about that type of monster..\ #The common detection Edges (Discern, Illuminate and Witness) offer minimal protection from mental shock normally suffered by experiencing the supernatural. As long as creatures detected in this manner are not actively aggressive or using powers that could cause reactions a la the Delirium/Fog/Mists/etc., the hunter does not need to activate Conviction defense simply to observe under these conditions. It is the Storyteller's determination when this is the case. VAMPIRE: #Hunters under the effects of Second Sight are immune to the following powers: - Obfuscate (All Levels) - Dominate (All Levels) - Chimerstry (All Levels) - Mytherceria (Level 4 "Chanjelin Ward", Level 5 "Riddle Phantastique", Level 6 "Steal the Mind", Level 7 "Absorb the Mind) - Presence (All Levels) - Serpentis (Level 1 "The Eyes of the Serpent" only) - The Path of Phobos (Except for Level 5 "Leech of Fear") - The Taking of the Spirit (All Levels, Always immune) - Dementation (All Levels) - Path of Bones (Level 4 "Soul Stealing" Always Immune) #Hunters cannot be ghouled. However, they can be blood bound if they consume vampire blood while not under Conviction Defense. This is the same for disciplines such as Dominate. When Second Sight is active, such bonds and disciplines dissapear, but as soon as Second Sight ends (If the power duration isn't over by then), they return to the whim of the bond or power again. #5 or more successes on the edge: Insinuate, may allow a vampire to gain a point in humanity, at Vampire ST Discretion. #Auspex 2 will show a hunter (with either active Conviction Defense or an active Edge) to bear a golden halo and aura, identical to those who have True Faith. WEREWOLF: #Hunters under Second Sight are immune to Delirium, the Mists, or any similar effect. Those not under Second Sight may make a Reflexive roll of Wits + Highest Virtue (difficulty 6) for Reflexive Second Sight. If this fails, act according to Delerium Chart. #To list every gift that could be listed as Possession, Illusion, Mind Control, or Supernaturally induced Fear would be extensive. If in doubt, please ask an ST if they would clarify said gift in one of these categories. If there are major concerns over a specific gift, the outcome of the debate will be added to these rules. #Insinuate may be used to pull a garou out of a frenzy, at ST discretion. #Outreach and Project have no effect on a garou in frenzy. #Hunters can be Wyrm tainted just as any other mortal could. Eating at O'Tolleys religiously, playing with Avalon toys, and such will still slowly degrade a hunter away. However, when Second Sight is activated, any trace of bane taint is instantly removed from the Hunter, for they are immune to possession at that point. Though this will cleanse them more or less, that will not protect them from just getting tainted again as they continue their habits. MAGE: #Consorts are not "wrong", they are simply mortals who believe in the paradigm of a mage. #Prime 1 can perceive subtle hunter Edges such as Witness or Discern. #Prime 3 can drain Conviction from a Hunter. #Prime 5 can "unmake" a Hunter, but an ST better be present for the attempt. #Prime scans will notice that Hunters seem to have a more potent quintessence level than a normal human, unless the hunter has no Conviction remaining. Prime will not detect the use of Second Sight. A hunter with or without Second Sight active appears to be a mortal with unusual amounts of Primal Energies in them. #Hunters with Second Sight are immune to most Mind Sphere effects. #Hunters do not count as Witnesses for vulgar effects, nor do Bystanders. #Hunters with Second Sight active are unaffected by Arcane. CHANGELING: #Hunters have the following Banalities by Creed: - Avengers: 7 - Defenders: 7 - Judges: 7 - Visionaries: 6 - Hermits: 6 - Waywards: 7 - Martyrs: 7 - Innocents: 6 - Redeemers: 7 - Extremists: 9 (They are consumed by one cause, and creativity is nearly dissolved by that cause) #Hunters under the effects of Second Sight are immune to the following Cantrips: - Sovereign (Level 1 "Protocol", Level 2 "Dictum", Level 3 "Grandeur") - Chicanery (All Levels) - Legerdemain (Level 3 "Effigy", Level 5 "Phantom Shadows") - Primal (Level 5 "Elder Form") #Hunters can be enchanted, if Second Sight is not active. However, the Hunter must make a Perception + Highest Virtue roll for reflexive Second Sight when the attempt to enchant is made. Hunters can be brought into the dreaming on rare occasions (a ST must be present). An Enchanted Hunter loses his/her enchantment when Second Sight becomes active, though when SS comes down (If the enchantment hasn't ended) they are again enchanted. #Although supernatural creatures are governed under the Fae Realm, Hunters are still considered mortal, so they are governed by the Actor Realm. #A Hunter under the Effects of Second Sight is immune to the following Birthrights: - Pooka (Confidant) - Redcaps (Bully Browbeat) - Satyrs (Gift of Pan) - Sidhe (Awe and Beauty) - Yunwi Tsundsi (Out of Sight, the Willpower Effect) - Canotili (Terror) - Tunghat (Animal Illusion) - Surems (Serenity) - Pu'Gwis (Song of Beckoning, Song of Dismissal) #Hunters under the effects of Second Sight are immune to the Mists, and those without Second Sight active who encounter the Wyrd may make a Wits + Highest Virtue roll to reflexively bring up Second Sight. If this roll fails, act as per the Mists chart. WRAITH: #Hunters under the effects of Second Sight are immune to the following powers: - Keening (All Levels) - Pandemonium (Level 2 "Befuddlement") - Phantasm (Level 4 "Phantasmagoria") - Puppetry (All Levels) - Mnemosynis (All Levels) - Intimation (All Levels) #5 or more successes on Insinuate may reduce a Wraiths temporary Angst, at ST Discretion. #Hunters under Second Sight are immune to the Fog, and those who do not have Second Sight active may make a Perception + Highest virtue roll to activate Second Sight. If this roll fails, act as per the Fog chart. #Edges and Fetters: - Delve: If this edge is used around a fetter, it may reveal the ghosts repeated presence in the vicinity. - Discern: If used on a fetter, it might indicate that a ghost never travels far from the fetter. - Illuminate: Used on a fetter, it may percieve the object's importance. It may have a faint nimbus similar to the color of the ones seen on ghosts. - Pinpoint: This edge is very effective on a Fetter. It not only reveals the fetter as a ghost's weakness, but can give clues as to the ghost's location. - Witness: Use of this around a ghost could cause visions of places and people the ghost tends to linger around often. ORPHEUS: (More to come) #Edges and Anchors: - Delve: If this edge is used around a fetter, it may reveal the ghosts repeated presence in the vicinity. - Discern: If used on a fetter, it might indicate that a ghost never travels far from the fetter. - Illuminate: Used on a fetter, it may percieve the objects importance. It may have a faint nimbus similar to the color of the ones seen on ghosts. - Pinpoint: This edge is very effective on a Fetter. It not only reveals the fetter as a ghosts weakness, but can give clues as to the ghosts location. - Witness: Use of this around a ghost could cause visions of places and people the ghost tends to linger around often. #Hunters with active Conviction Defense are immune to the following powers: - Phantasm: Bedlam. - Will O' Wisp: Unearthly Repose, Consume. - Skinrider: Contaminate, Puppetry. - Marrow: Nightmarish Gestalt. - Banshee: Screaming Nothing (Always Immune) DEMON: #Demons may detect Hunter Edges with a roll of Perception + Awareness, Difficulty 7. #When a Hunter with active Second Sight is paying attention in some way to a demon, that demon must spend double the required Faith to activate a lore. This does not affect innate powers, such as healing. #Hunters are immune to the following Lores under Conviction Defense: - Humanity (All except Level 1.) - Celestials (Level 2 "Send Vision" High Torment Version only) - Radiance (All Levels) - Patterns (Level 5 "Twist Time") - Light (All Levels) - Longing (All Levels) - Transfiguration (All Levels) - Death (Level 3 "Vision of Mortality") MUMMY: #Hunters are immune to the following Spells under Conviction Defense: - Alchemy: Drink of Seven Days Rest, All Elixers, Potion of Resiliance, All Philtres, Essence of Longing, All Quidditys, All Tonics, Potion of Valor, Potion of the Seperable Ka, Elixer of Life Eternal, Dust to Dust, Potion of the Divine, Potion of the Vile Body - Amulets: Eye of the Horizon, All Talismans, Veil of Amaunuet (Greater as well), Wrappings of Imhotep, Eye of Sekhmet, Wrappings of Osiris - Celestial: Plague of Ma'at (Immune to the Death power) - Necromancy: Fertility of Osiris (Always immune), Bind the Living (Always immune), Shadow Portal (Always Immune), Khaibits Embrace (Can be trapped, but will not enter a trance, and can still use edges if applicable), Sever Soul (Always immune), Sin Eating - Nomenclature: See Number 4. #The Celestial Power, Read the Tree of Life is partially blocked when targeting hunters. (The Heralds will block the Mummy from looking into the truth about the hunter. They will get no information regarding where they get powers or the like, they will only recieve information about mortal events. This block is obvious though, a spot in fate where there is a great power shielding it. This occurs with Second sight up or down) #Judge the Soul will come up with certain judgements, dependant on Hunter creed, these are (Of course there will be a little more than just this dependant on the PC in question, not all hunters are alike): - Avenger: Their souls are tainted with anger and vengeance, and they are unreasonable. - Defender: Their souls contain much compassion, but it is shallow compassion. They have an admiral dedication though. - Judge: They are preservers of the balance, but won't be mistaken for Mummies. - Visionary: They contain a higher purpose within, and their minds are filled with dreams. - Hermits: Something great and powerful burns within them, a connection to a higher being. But their minds are clouded, and they seem lost. - Waywards: They are filled with hate, and something powerful binds them to violence. - Martyrs: They are filled with pain and regrets, but they have an inner resolve to do good at any cost. - Innocents: They have open eyes and the most similar souls to normal humans. - Redeemers: Love is within them almost to a fault, and they know little dark emotions. - Kiswah: A spirituality within them burns like a fire, and any reading from them comes off as stronger that usual dependant on creed. - Extremist Hunters: They all come off as unbalanced, a being of one cause, they are the easiest to read because one cause consumes their entire existance. - Those with Patron: Those with the Patron background will seem touched by a greater power (Much like True Faith), with a brightness dependant on Patron rating. #The True Names of Hunters are shielded by the Messengers, and attempts to read the names will be overcome by a powerful divine presence. SORCERER #Hunters are immune to the following powers under Conviction Defense: - Alchemy (Anything made that can effect the body, emotions, or mind). - Enchantment (Anything made that can effect the body, emotions, or mind) - Fascination (All Levels) - Healing (All Levels) - Oneiromancy (All Levels. Must have Vigilance to reflexively protect against) - Psychic Hypnosis (All Levels) - Psychic Healing (All Levels) - Psychic Invisibility (All Levels) - Telepathy (All Powers -except- for mind reading) KINDRED OF THE EAST: #Hunters are immune to the following powers under Conviction Defense: - Yin Prana (Level 1 "Shrouded Moon", Level 3 "Bone Dance") - Yang Prana (Level 4 "Eightfold Yang Mantle") - Blood Shintai (All Levels) - Bone Shintai (Level 2 "White Tiger Corpse") - Flesh Shintai (Level 3 "Lotus Cloud") - Cultivation (Level 3 "Lash the Demon", Level 4 "Yoke the Demon") - Chu'iu Muh (Level 3 "Dragon Ward", Level 4 "Purification") - Obligation (All but Level 1)